Discord/Gallery
Gallery Season 2 The Return of Harmony - Part 1 Discord LowerBody S02E01.png Discord laughing S2E01.png Discord priceless looks S2E01.png Discord tells riddle S2E01.png|Discord telling Rainbow Dash a riddle The Return of Harmony - Part 2 Discord laughing S2E02.png|Discord laughing Discord 'and disharmony' S2E02.png Discord --Hellooo-- S02E02.png Discord is confronted for the first time S2E02.png Discord -I'm prepared to be defeated now- S2E2.png Discord meets Twilight again S2E02.png Gray Twilight still sad when Discord remarks, --It's priceless!-- S2E02.png Discord -yes!- S2E2.png Discord laughing it up S02E02.png Discord 'Oh, this again' S2E02.png Season 3 Keep Calm and Flutter On Stone Discord arrives to Ponyville S3E10.png Discord about to be freed S03E10.png Discord freed at last S03E10.png Discord --well, it's about time-- S03E10.png Twilight and Discord --out of that prison block-- S03E10.png Discord --what a relief!-- S03E10.png Twilight --what do you think you're doing-- S03E10.png Discord stretching S03E10.png Discord smug S03E10.png Discord and Fluttershy --you're hilarious-- S03E10.png Pinkie Pie --make that bunny cute again!-- S03E10.png Discord does not change the rabbits.png Discord --he's adorable the way he is-- S03E10.png Discord well forget you S3E10.png Discord eyes Fluttershy through magnifying glass S03E10.png Discord grabbing Fluttershy's cheek S3E10.png I hears every word Celestia says.png Twilight looks at Discord (S03E10).png Discord fakes being scared S03E10.png I suppose that's correct..png Just Discord and Fluttershy.png Discord and mad Angel.png Fluttershy and Discord --are you eating paper-- S03E10.png Discord in Fluttershy's home (S3E10).png|"Are you sure this isn't overdoing it?" Fluttershy and Discord --you're so very kind-- S03E10.png Discord sweet talks Fluttershy S03E10.png Discord take guests.png Discord tempts Fluttershy with ice skates S03E10.png Discord gloats --I'm free forever!-- S03E10.png Discord evil laugh S03E10.png|Discord laughing victoriously Discord tearing up -well played, Fluttershy- S03E10.png|Discord releasing stress Main cast and Discord make peace S03E10.png|The Mane Six making peace with Discord Most of the time..png Fluttershy smiles at Discord S03E10.png|Discord smiling at Fluttershy Season 4 Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Discord in the shower S4E01.png|"Winter Wrap Up, Winter Wrap Up..." Twilight feels Discord angry.png Discord Speaks to Twilight (Season 4 Ep. 01).png|"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Applejack accuses Discord S4E01.png Discord takes pictures of Ponyville S4E01.png Discord and Fluttershy (S04EP01).png Fluttershy, Discord, and Rainbow (S4E1).png Discord -I thought we were friends- S4E01.png Discord (Am I a liar).png|"Would I lie to you?" Twilight looks at Discord as mad (S4E1).png Twilight look Discord (S4E1).png Twilight and Discord --you totally deserve it-- S4E01.png Fluttershy and Discord (S4E1).png Discord and Fluttershy (S4E01).png|"Oh, right, whatever." Discord knit something from black vines.png Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Discord holding Twilight cry poster..png Discord, Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy.png Discord using Gummy as a nail file S4E02.png Discord waving goodbye S4E02.png Discord and Zecora's potion.png Three's A Crowd Discord (I'm sick).png Discord (Wheezing).png Discord holding a spoon.png I came to find the one pony.png Her trip to see the Breezies.png Discord, Rarity, and Applejack (S4E11).png Blue Discord.png Discord 'Oh, dear, dear princesses' S4E11.png Discord cough S4E11.png Discord sneezing onto the shield S4E11.png Butterflies flying out from Discord S4E11.png Discord 'you're really saying that you're not my friend' S4E11.png Discord's grumpy face S4E11.png Discord 'how elated I am to hear that' S4E11.png Discord with eyelashes S4E11.png Discord with a bouquet of flowers S4E11.png Discord pulling Twilight's and Cadance's manes S4E11.png Discord's sick face S4E11.png Discord on a chariot S4E11.png Twilight and Cadance pulling chariot S4E11.png Discord pointing towards the hill S4E11.png Discord putting on a hat S4E11.png Discord 'how was I supposed to know for sure' S4E11.png Twilight looking angry at Discord S4E11.png Mad Discord (S4E11).png Discord smug grin S4E11.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Discord reading the Mane 6's journal S4E25.png Discord dressed as an Alicorn S4E25.png Discord -is eavesdropping not the way- S4E25.png Discord facing Tirek.png|Discord facing Tirek Discord playing a harp S4E25.png Tirek --nothing would give me greater pleasure-- S4E25.png|Tirek tricking Discord Tirek bowing down to Discord S4E25.png Discord thinking about Tirek's offer S4E25.png Tirek calls Discord a -pony errand-boy- S4E25.png Tirek stopping the Pegasi S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Discord (Not right).png|"That can't be right" Discord wearing Shining's helmet S4E26.png Shining Armor and Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png Why dont you have a little fun.png|Discord with Tirek Tirek taking off with the medallion S4E26.png Tirek wearing Discord his medallion S4E26.png I haven't touched that one yet.png Tirek --there's a fourth--- S4E26.png Tirek pointing at Discord S4E26.png Discord laughing S4E26.png Discord --Princess Twilight lives above a library-- S4E26.png Discord looking at Tirek S4E26.png|Discord looking up at Tirek Tirek --You've gathered up all of them-- S4E26.png Tirek walks away S4E26.png Discord looks at the medallion.png Twilight's best friends trapped in bubble prisons S4E26.png Discord speaks to Fluttershy (S4E26).png Discord (Now I have nothing).png Discord is sad S4E26.png Discord showing the medallion to his friends S4E26.png|Discord showing the medallion to the Mane Six Discord But when I say that it is a sign of our true friendship S4E26.png Main cast, Spike and Discord running S4E26.png Princesses and Discord S4E26.png Main cast and Discord group hug S4E26.png Discord accepted by ponies S4E26.png Season 5 Make New Friends but Keep Discord Discord and Fluttershy having Tuesday tea S5E7.png|Fluttershy and Discord having their Tuesdays teas Discord having a droll laugh S5E7.png Discord crosses in front of Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord asks Spike.png Discord --I believe I got that!-- S5E7.png Discord famished S5E7.png Discord asks Pinkie who she's going to the Gala with S5E7.png Discord Hears a Sound.png Discord and Mail Pony.png Discord and the Smooze S5E7.png Discord with a slimy paw S5E7.png Discord wipes his paw on announcer's cravat S5E7.png Twilight pushes Discord aside S5E7.png Discord --funny how you remembered it that way-- S5E7.png Tree Hugger --in another life maybe--- S5E7.png Discord with paw around Fluttershy S5E7.png Discord with arm around the Smooze S5E7.png Discord drops the Smooze onto Fluttershy's table S5E7.png Discord 'forgets' Tree Hugger's name again S5E7.png Tree Hugger likes the name Tree Embrace S5E7.png Discord laughing loudly S5E7.png Discord --you kind of left out all the fun-- S5E7.png Twilight Sparkle addressing the ballroom S5E7.png Discord genuinely surprised S5E7.png Discord explodes with anger S5E7.png Discord is angry.png Discord hugging Tree Hugger S5E7.png Tree Hugger not ready to hug Discord yet S5E7.png Discord and Tree Hugger reach an understanding S5E7.png What About Discord? Twilight, Spike, Rainbow and Discord (S5E22).png Dash and Discord greeted.png Twilight with Dash and Discord.png Rainbow Dash laughing S5E22.png Dash and Discord (S5E22).png Discord --these past three days-- S5E22.png Discord --You could say it was-- S5E22.png Discord hissing like a snake S5E22.png Discord taking the form of a rattlesnake S5E22.png Rainbow high-hoofs with Discord S5E22.png|Discord high-fiving Rainbow Dash Fluttershy and Discord (S5E22).png Fluttershy and Discord smiles.png Discord's gasps (S5E22).png Let me try and paint her a picture, dearest..png Discord speaking of Sweet Apple Acres.png Fluttershy with Discord S5E22.png Fluttershy, Discord and Rarity.png Do you wanna hug.png Rainbow Dash and Discord laugh loudly S5E22.png Discord laughing crazily S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --I don't know if I can get it out!-- S5E22.png Rainbow Dash --it's too funny!-- S5E2.png Discord --oh, but we must!-- S5E22.png Discord --it's for the greater good!-- S5E22.png Are you sure it was this table.png Discord thinking (S5E22).png Discord peanut-butter tap-dancing on table S5E22.png Discord --and you weren't there-- S5E22.png Discord --simply cannot be recreated-- S5E22.png Discord crosses his arms S5E22.png Discord looking smug S5E22.png Discord shoving his old self off-screen S5E22.png Rainbow Dash teasing Discord S5E22.png Discord watches the ponies laugh S5E22.png Discord with puppy dog eyes S5E22.png Discord --what's funny about spells-- S5E22.png Discord start to shrink S5E22.png Discord feeling small and sad S5E22.png Spike --guess you had to be there-- S5E22.png Discord feeling left out S5E22.png Discord with his friends (S5E22).png Discord and main cast group hug S5E22.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Discord with the princesses in clown costumes S5E26.png Season 6 Dungeons & Discords Fluttershy and Discord (Can I have tea).png Discord holding Fluttershy close S6E17.png Discord 'just for the two of us' S6E17.png Discord (This tea was not good at all.).png|Discord said that his tea was not good. Discord goes to another dimension.png Friends in train station.png Discord smacks himself.png Discord (Oh, here we go...).png Spike and Big McIntosh approach Discord S6E17.png Discord, wait!.png Discord crosses his arms in irritation S6E17.png Discord heard the guys' night.png Spike, Discord, and Big Mac (S6E17).png I suppose I could squeeze you in.png That's what I call Princess Celestia.png|Discord said that Princess Celestia's nickname is Cay-Cay. Discord hugging Big McIntosh and Spike S6E17.png Tiny Discord (S6E17).png Discord in complete shock S6E17.png Discord thinking about his character name S6E17.png Discord grumbling irritably S6E17.png Discord getting angry S6E17.png Discord -don't you laugh at me, Big Mac!- S6E17.png Tiny Discord appears on Garbunkle's nose S6E17.png Discord (What S6E17).png Spike and Big Mac look at ashamed Discord S6E17.png Discord -may providence smile upon thee- S6E17.png Spike glad that Discord is leaving S6E17.png Discord apologizes to Spike and Big Mac S6E17.png Discord looking back at Fluttershy S6E17.png Discord and friends about to battle S6E17.png Discord, Spike, Big Mac, RD, and Pinkie jump into action S6E17.png To Where and Back Again - Part 1 Discord (Someone missing).png Discord Ask a Question (S6E25).png|"Where are Twilight and the girls?" They took Fluttershy?.png|"They took Fluttershy?!" Discord seething with red-eyed rage S6E25.png|"Where?" Discord, Starlight, Thorax and Trixie.png There is no Fluttershy.png Trixie, Thorax, and Discord look at Starlight Glimmer S6E25.png To Where and Back Again - Part 2 Discord (Strange).png|"Oh, this is so strange." Discord (S6E26).png A what.png Discord and Thorax.png Discord and Trixie bickering S6E26.png Trixie, Thorax and Discord look at each other S6E26.png The Changeling guards outside the hive, unaware of Discord, Trixie, Starlight and Thorax.png Starlight and friends peek over a hive stairwell S6E26.png Discord beginning his comedy routine S6E26.png|Discord's comedy routine Discord tightly hugging Fluttershy S6E26.png Ponies, changelings, Spike, and Discord opposing Chrysalis S6E26.png Mane Six, Spike, Trixie, Discord, and royalty in Our Town S6E26.png Season 7 Celestial Advice Twilight, Discord, and friends looking at ceremony crowd S7E1.png Starlight and friends bowing to Celestia and Luna S7E1.png Discord having a tea party S7E1.png Discord --your big plan for Starlight-- S7E1.png Discord --silly me-- S7E1.png Discord with a big excited grin S7E1.png Discordant Harmony Fluttershy and Discord having a tea party S7E12.png Discord with a messy paw S7E12.png Discord incredibly excited S7E12.png Discord and Pinkie Pie (S7E12).png Discord in his house of chaos S7E12.png Discord feeling a little strange S7E12.png|Discord in normal Fluttershy and Discord's 'normal' tea party S7E12.png Discord --well, whatever do you mean--- S7E12.png Fluttershy and Discord laughing upside-down S7E12.png My Little Pony The Movie Pinkie Pie Dancing Around Fluttershy.png|Discord watching Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy dance Grubber doing the moonwalk MLPTM.png|Discord watching Grubber dance Captain Celaeno dancing (film version) MLPTM.png|Discord watching Captain Celaeno dance The remains of the Storm King dancing (film version) MLPTM.png|Discord watching a Storm Creature reassembling the Storm King's remains Season 8 The Break Up Break Down Discord speaks to Spike (Season 8).png Discord with Spike (S8E10).png Spike sees Discord not paying attention S8E10.png Discord taking notes in the bushes S8E10.png Big Mac and Spike start to get concerned S8E10.png Spike did not like what Discord said..png Discord and Spike warp to Mac and Skellinore S8E10.png Big Mac bitterly agreeing with Discord S8E10.png Spike and Discord in Ponyville at night S8E10.png Discord still making a wagon in a bottle S8E10.png Discord snaps his fingers one last time S8E10.png A Matter of Principles Starlight --why are you here now-- S8E15.png Starlight --Twilight picked me for the job-- S8E15.png Discord (Reeeeeeally).png Discord_--imagine_what_Twilight_would_say--_S8E15.png Spike bursts out of wheel of Limburger S8E15.png Spike and Starlight duck under Smolder's fire S8E15.png Discord Speaks to Starlight (Season 8).png Discord --won't Twilight be so disappointed-- S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer telling Discord to leave S8E15.png Discord sitting between the students S8E15.png Starlight Glimmer confronting Coach Discord S8E15.png Ghost Discord phasing through the walls S8E15.png Starlight un-banishing Discord from the school S8E15.png Discord Restored.jpg Spike and Discord (S8E15).png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever Candle Discord.png Discord and Dash (I was not invited.).png Discord and Rainbow (Her real friends know).png Dash, Discord, and circus sheep.png Discord and Rainbow fly..png Discord and mad Dash.png Discord Speaks to Dash (Best Gift Ever).png Discord follow Rainbow Dash.png Discord snaps his fingers (Best Gift Ever).png Rainbow Dash and Discord are coming.png Ponies between winterzilla and pudding MLPBGE.png Discord eat popcorn..png Discord and Fluttershy hug.png Winterzilla hugging everypony MLPBGE.png Season 9 The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Discord_appears_as_a_news_reporter_S9E1.png Discord, Celestia, and Luna (S9E1).png Twilight starts to hyperventilate.png I'm absolutely certain she does.png If you're gonna be the ruler.png The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Or are you in....png Oh, I couldn't possibly.png Discord fending off Sombra's power.png Others Discord trust in me by pinkythepony-d8peupp.png Discord eating popcorn vector by herrmyrddin-d4uw8z1.png Discord by mastersharp-d5hlvyg.png Master of chaos by azizthewazon-d78stj3.png Vector discord 8 by estories-d7dm0qn.png Vector discord 12 by estories-d7mselv.png Discord vector by c h loboguerrero c-d4m2ppw.png Discord large.png Vector discord 10 by estories-d7msebp.png Like a sir discord esq by psyxofthoros-d5sow04.png The reichenbach lift by arti22-d74mhc3.png Vector discord 32 by estories-d8kd0zi.png Bash the beasties by plsim-d7oeghj.png Discord poppins by arti22-d7lijnt.png General discord by xxphantomxxx-d7iqj3s.png He can arrest me any day by arti22-d7ijqfw.png Excited discord by yanoda-d7hzelc.png Is it canon yet by arti22-d7hxz7m.png Vector 75 discord 2 by dashiesparkle-d8fibpu.png Discord vector by bast13-d7hyku9.png Discord my vibe by alex van gamer-d8tx8j6.png Dapper discord squeal by alex van gamer-d8u51pr.png Yeesh tough crowd by clockwork2-d93zmqd.png Vector 303 hiss sterical by dashiesparkle-d9fxseq.png Vector 315 discord 4 by dashiesparkle-d9hub4i.png Mocking discord by theshadowstone-d9h6l4o.png Vector discord 50 by estories-d96yc3h.png Discord My Little Pony.png Vector 504 discord 6 by dashiesparkle-da6odo3.png Vector discord 31 by estories-d8kd0xt.png Discord by shnakes-d6vzqd5.png Vector discord 54 by estories-d9rongg.png Vector discord 11 by estories-d7msegb.png Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png|Discord in the opening theme for Season 4 Video Freeing Discord (Keep Calm and Flutter On) MLP FiM HD Making Discord Chaotic Again! (Discordant Harmony) MLP FiM HD Discord's Makeover From Chaos To Order (Discordant Harmony) MLP FiM HD Category:Galleries